Unbelieveable Love
by Artemisaish
Summary: Anon dihukum oleh Kami-sama! apakah hukumannya? AU! new Pair! AnonUeki! RnR?


**Unbelieveable Love**

**Part 1**

**Punishment**

**Disclaimer:**

**Law Of Ueki Tsubasa Fukuchi**

**Character:**

**Ueki Kousuke**

**Anon **

**Mori Ai**

**Ueki Shouko**

**Sano Seichiro**

**Rinko Gerard**

**Hideyoshi Soya**

**Warning:**

**Het plus shou-ai/Miss typo (s)/Modified Canon and no Ueki Plus!**

**This is my first time in here! So, please be kind to me!**

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan gaya yang santai, dengan mata agak terpejam. Sekali sekali dia menguap, kedua tangannya di masukkan dalam saku. Pemuda berambut hijau itu bernama Ueki Kousuke, seorang siswa SMP Hinokuni. Dia juga psst…seorang manusia langit dan baru dua bulan yang lalu mengikuti turnamen langit.

"Ueki!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakangnya membuat Ueki menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis berambut biru pendek dan memakai kacamata yang dinaikkan ke kepalanya, Mori Ai nama gadis itu.

DUGH!

"Aduh! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" teriak Ueki kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Huh! Siapa suruh, dari tadi dipanggil-panggil tidak menjawab! Memang enak?" kata Ai sambil berjalan di samping Ueki, "Eh, kemarin aku dapat surat dari Rinko-chan lo!"

"Hm…"gumam Ueki tidak jelas, matanya memandang lurus jalanan.

"Katanya, walaupun dia tidak diterima oleh Robert tapi dia senang sekali, karena sekarang dia bekerja di toko hewan. Dan dia bilang rindu pada Sano-kun, Hideyoshi-kun dan kamu! Bagaimana menurutmu Ueki?"

"Bagus!" kata Ueki asal.

DUGH!

"Aduh! Kenapa kau memukulku lagi?"

"Jawab yang jelas!

"Iya, iya! Aku juga rindu pada tem…" Ueki berhenti, dia tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu, "…an yang lain" lalu dia diam, merenung membuat Ai jadi heran.

_"Ah, andai saja aku mempunyai teman seperti kamu…"_

Ueki langsung kaget 'Dia…kata-kata itu…apa lanjutannya?' pikirnya. Saking seriusnya berpikir, Ueki tidak memperhatikan lagi jalanan di depannya hingga..

DUAGH…

"Aduh!" teriaknya kesakitan karena dengan sukses jidatnya berciuman dengan tiang listrik.

"Hahaha…makanya kalo jalan pakai mata! Jangan pakai otakmu yang bodoh! _Baka!_" kata Ai sambil tertawa geli. Ueki hanya cemberut lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolahnya.

**xxxLaw Of Uekixxx**

Sementara itu, di neraka…

"Apa?" teriak pemuda berambut merah itu kaget,

"Jangan teriak-teriak!" bentak pria berambut merah itu yang satunya lagi.

"Sudah, Nero-san! Tidak apa-apa!" kata pria yang satu lagi berambut pirang dan memakai topi.

"Tapi, _Kami-sama_…"

"Tidak apa-apa! Jelas saja dia kaget!"

"Kaget? Oh, aku tidak kaget! Tapi, sangat kaget! Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran kalian para makhluk surga? Apa tujuan kalian, hah?" bentak pemuda itu benar-benar kesal.

"Duduk dulu, Anon-kun!" kata _Kami-sama_ berambut pirang itu tenang, "Kita bisa bicarakan hal ini baik-baik."

"Tapi, aku…"

"Sebaiknya dengarkan _Kami-sama_, kalau tidak…" ancam pria bernama Nero yang merupakan asisten _Kami-sama_. Mau tidak mau pemuda berambut merah bernama Anon itu duduk walau dengan muka menggerutu.

"Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, mengingat perbuatanmu saat turnamen langit sempat membuat kalang kabut para dewan langit yang berada di surga!" Kami-sama berhenti sejenak, Anon hanya mendengus, "Maka, kami memutuskan untuk memberimu hukuman dengan perbuatanmu itu!"

"Hukuman apa? Sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak peristiwa itu, kenapa baru sekarang aku menerima hukuman?" bentak Anon.

"Dengar, kami perlu mengurus segala sesuatunya dan baru kemarin keputusan dewan langit keluar! Keputusannya adalah kau harus tinggal di dunia manusia selama setahun dengan menjadi manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan apapun."

"Kalian gila! Aku tidak mau!"

"Boleh saja! Tapi sebagai gantinya kau akan dikurung di pusat bumi!" sahut Nero pelan membuat Anon langsung terdiam seketika.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak punya rumah di dunia manusia! Apakah tidak ada cara lain?" tawarnya.

"Maaf, itu adalah pilihan terakhir! Dan soal tempat tinggal, kami akan meminta bantuan salah seorang penghuni dunia manusia untuk memberikan tumpangan padamu."

"Hhh…baiklah, tapi apakah aku sendirian?"

"Oh, tentu saja kau sendirian! Ayahmu akan mendapat hukuman lain! Dan ingat kau adalah manusia biasa, jadi kekuatan mengerikanmu itu tidak akan berfungsi sama sekali!"

"Bersiap-siaplah! Dua hari lagi kau akan berangkat!" kata Nero pelan lalu bersama Kami-sama pamit pulang meninggalkan Anon sendirian yang melamun. Kemudian samar-samar terdengar suara menggema.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga disana! Manusia itu aneh lo! Sekaligus menarik!" kata suara itu yang ternyata adalah Kami-sama. Anon hanya menghela napas mendengarnya.

"Ini akan merepotkan dan menyebalkan!" gumamnya lalu dia tersenyum aneh, "Tapi, sepertinya menarik!"

**xxxLaw Of Uekixxx**

"Kou-chan! Makan makananmu! Nee, sudah memasaknya dengan susah payah tahu!" teriak seorang gadis berambut indigo.

"Baik, neechan!"

"Kau memang otouto yang manis!" kata Shouko sambil mencubit pipi adiknya gemas.

"Aduh, neechan! Lepaskan!" lalu terdengar pintu yang didobrak keras.

"Ayah pulang!" teriak seseorang.

"Okaeri Tousan!" sahut Kousuke dan Shouko.

"Shou-chan, kita makan apa malam ini?"

"Tenang, tousan! Saya sudah memasak kare."

"Baiklah, mari makan!" sedang asyiknya mereka makan, lalu terdengarlah bunyi besar seperti bom yang dijatuhkan membuat keluarga Ueki kaget dan buru-buru ke halaman, asal dari bunyi itu. Saat di halaman mereka tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena tertutup oleh asap yang sangat tebal

"Uhuk…uhuk…" terdengar suara orang terbatuk dalam asap yang tebal itu, membuat Shouko mendekat ke otousannya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, _Kami-sama_!" kata seseorang.

"Arigatou, Nero-san! Saya tidak apa-apa!" jawabnya, sepertinya ada dua orang misterius dalam asap itu. '_Kami-sama_? Tunggu dulu!' pikir Ueki, dia menajamkan penglihatannya. Asap perlahan mulai menghilang, dan di hadapannya berdirilah dua orang pria, Pria yang berdiri paling depan bertopi bundar berwarna kuning dengan garis-garis hijau menyembunyikan rambut pirangnya dan memakai syal warna hijau. Di sebelahnya seorang pria berambut merah panjang yang diikat.

"Inumaru-san! Apa yang kalian lakukan di halamanku?" tanya Ueki heran, "Jangan-jangan kalian mau…merampok?"

"Apa? Merampok?" teriak Shouko dan ayahnya bersamaan, "Jadi, kalian perampok?" Shouko langsung mengambil pentungan di dalam rumah hendak memukul kedua orang itu.

"Tunggu dulu! Tunggu sebentar Ueki-san! Kami bukan perampok!" kata Inumaru panik.

"Oh, jadi kalian bukan perampok yah? Bilang dari tadi!" kata Ueki santai lalu masuk ke rumahnya tidak mempedulikan kedua orang itu yang hanya bengong-bengong.

"Jadi, kalau kalian bukan perampok? Siapa kalian?" tanya Shouko.

"Ah, maaf tidak sopan! Saya adalah Inumaru, _kami _dari surga! Dan ini adalah asisten saya Nero-san!"

"Hoh…jadi kalian dewa toh? Ayo, masuk!"

"Arigatou, Ueki-san!" merekapun masuk ke kediaman keluarga Ueki.

"Jadi, kedatangan kami di sini untuk meminta bantuan kepada keluarga Ueki!" kata kami-sama memulai.

"Bantuan seperti apa?"

"Begini, dua bulan lalu ada insiden pada turnamen langit yang menyebabkan turnamen itu hampir mengalami kegagalan. Pelakunya adalah seorang makhluk _hellion _yang berhasil lepas dari neraka, namanya adalah Anon." kami-sama berhenti sejenak untuk melihat reaksi keluarga Ueki. Tapi, Kousuke hanya menguap tanda bosan sedangkan kakak dan ayahnya melongo tidak mengerti, menghela napas dia melanjutkan, "Setelah beberapa persidangan kami memutuskan akan menjatuhkan hukuman pada Anon dan ayahnya."

"Oh, yah? Hukuman apa?" tanya Kousuke mulai tertarik, membuat kami-sama senang sekali karena akhirnya, Kousuke tertarik dan memperhatikannya.

"Kami menghukumnya untuk hidup di dunia manusia ini selama setahun sebagai seorang manusia dan tanpa kekuatan apapun." Kami-samaberhenti lagi untuk melihat reaksi Kousuke.

"Oh, begitu!" kata Kousuke sambil garuk-garuk kepala cuek.

PRANG!

'Grrh…orang ini!' pikir Kami-sama jengkel ditambah kesal.

"Er-maaf, terus apa hubungan keluarga kami dengan yang bernama Anon itu?" tanya Shouko.

"Akhirnya ada juga yang bertanya!" teriak kami-samamenangis terharu.

"Ehm…_Kami-sama!_" tegur asisten dewa itu.

"Oh, maaf, kami mau meminta tolong pada keluarga Ueki untuk selama setahun agar anda sekeluarga bersedia member tempat tinggal kepadanya selama masa hukumannya itu."

"Memberi tempat tinggal? Maksudnya tinggal bersama kami? Tapi mengapa?"

"Kami juga sudah berpikir-pikir siapa yang paling pantas dan menurut Kobasen-san Kousukelah orangnya! Dia juga bisa mengajarkan hal yang penting tentang kehidupan pada Anon."

"Aku?" tanya Ueki menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu mau kan?" tanya Kami-sama penuh harap.

"Erhm…terserahlah!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, dia akan berada di sini besok. Biar orang lain tidak ada yang curiga anggap saja dia itu adalah keluarga kalian."

"Baiklah," kata Nero-san, "Kami pamit dulu! Dewan langit mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada keluarga Ueki." setelah itu mereka kembali ke langit. Ueki memandang ke langit dan sejenak pikirannya kembali ke dua bulan yang lalu saat pertarunganya dengan seorang manusia _hellion. _Sejak semula, dia merasa simpati dengan keadaan hellion itu yang kesepian.

'Lagipula, menurutku dia itu bisa menjadi teman yang baik.' pikir Ueki lalu beranjak masuk ke rumahnya.

**xxxLaw Of Uekixxx**

Sinar matahari pagi masuk menembus celah-celah jendela, Ueki terbangun akibat dari sinar matahari yang mengenai wajahnya. Dia hendak meregangkan badannya tapi terhalang oleh sesuatu, sepertinya tempat tidurnya berubah menjadi sempit. Ueki membuka matanya dan terbangun duduk untuk melihat apa yang menyebabkan ranjangnya menjadi sempit, dia menoleh ke samping.

Oh, Astaga! Ueki tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, dia menutup matanya dan berpikir ini hanyalah mimpi dan membuka matanya tapi sosok yang berbaring di sampingnya itu tidak menghilang. Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya kencang tapi yang ada malah terasa sakit.

Dia lalu memandang wajah dari sosok itu, rambutnya yang merah panjang dan ada yang berbeda dari wajahnya. Oh, iya! Wajahnya sekarang polos tanpa ada semacam tinta hitam yang biasa berada di bawah matanya atau di hidungnya, Ueki kembali memeriksa sosok yang mengenakan piyama berwarna hitam itu, menunduk untuk melihat jelas wajahnya. Tiba-tiba kelopak mata yang sedari tadi menutup itu kini terbuka perlahan menampilkan iris mata berwarna merah darah, bola mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap kaget. Merah bertemu abu-abu.

"Ohayou, Ueki-kun!" kata sosok itu setelah beberapa mereka saling tatap, "Kalau kamu tidak keberatan, bisa tidak pindah dari atasku. Saya mau bangun."

Ueki sadar dengan posisinya yang setengah menindih orang itu, "Gomen, saya hanya kaget. Kau tiba-tiba ada di ranjangku." katanya sambil bangun berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ueki-kun!" katanya lalu beranjak bangun, "Oh, iya toilet dimana?" Ueki tidak menjawab, dia hanya menunjuk pintu di sebelah kanan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang di hadapannya.

"Oke!" dia lalu berjalan menuju toilet.

"Anon-kun," panggil Ueki, "Selamat datang di dunia manusia dan rumahku."

"Hm…" gumam Anon tidak jelas lalu masuk toilet.

**xxxLaw Of Uekixxx**

"Ohayou, neechan!" kata Ueki sambil menggantungkan handuk di lehernya.

"Kou-chan! Ayo, duduk! Kita makan!"

"Ohayou, Minna! Hahaha…" seru seseorang.

"Ohayou, tousan!" kata Ueki dan Shouko bersamaan. Sedang asyiknya mereka makan, masuklah seseorang.

"Ohayou, Minna!" katanya membuat semua yang ada di ruang keluarga itu menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang mengenakan kemeja putih dang celana panjang hitam. Rambutnya jatuh karena basah.

"Ah, Anon-chan! Ohayou!" jawab Shouko semangat dengan pipi memerah.

"Ayo, makan!" ajak sang ayah ramah. Anon hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan keluarga Ueki itu, sejenak dia bertatapn mata dengan Ueki lalu mengangguk perlahan dan memulai makan bersiap untuk memulai hari pertamanya di dunia manusia.

'Hm…mungkin _kami-sama_ benar! Ini akan sangat menarik.' pikirnya mulai menikmati masa hukumannya itu.

**To Be Continued…**

**This is my first fic in here!**

**Jadi, maklum kalau jelek!**

**Dan terima kasih sudah mau membacanya!**

**~Airu Haruza~**


End file.
